Troublemaker Gil Gets Grounded For Ultraplex Years
'''Troublemaker Gil Gets Grounded For Ultraplex Years '''is a grounded video out of T-Maker Gil from Bubble Guppies. Created by Me (KiraKiraPopPrincess26) Actually is the first shit. Plot Troublemaker Gil makes a fake VHS opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 1993 real, not fake. He got grounded for no Viacom related stuff. His dad called the visitors to ground him. At the end, MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington, Dylan, Emily, and Wowser the White fat Dog beat Troublemaker Gil up for that. Cast * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil, Gumball Watterson, Phillip Psareas, Finn, Arthur and Dipper Pines. * Julie as Katie, Me and Mabel Pines * Eric as Ryder, Louielouie95 and Eric The Disney Guy. * David as Gil's Dad, Leopold Slikk, Prince Tuesday and Buster. * Kimberly as Oona. * Catherine as Deema * Princess as Hirashi and Tpro. * Paul as Drew Pickles, Justin and Gil. * Kate as Molly * Diesel as Donha * Jennifer as Rai * Joey as NathanDesignerboy7 * Salli as Sarah West * Lawrence as Yankiedude5000 * Ivy as Beast Boy, Darwin Watterson and Sena * Dallas as Goby * Kidaroo as Robin * Wise Guy as Cyborg * Tween Girl as Raven * Brian as Nonny and Thomas The Tank Engine. * Kayla as Amanda Transcript T-Maker Gil: I am going to make a fake VHS opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 1993 VHS. Real, not Fake. (3 Minutes Later) T-Maker Gil: Yes! I'd make a opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 1993 VHS. Real, not Fake. Gil's Dad: Did you just make a VHS tape? T-Maker Gil: Yes. Gil's Dad: Let me see. Troublemaker Gil, the opening is fake. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie released on 2004, not 1993. How Dare you make a VHS opening. That's It. I am calling your visitors. (Many Minutes Later) Gil's Dad: Troublemaker Gil, Here are your visitors who wanted to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, we heard of making a VHS opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH, Start Liking this movie. Because it's made by MGM. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This is me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, making fake VHS openings are not cool. Shame On You. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric The Disney Guy, you are worse than Ratso Catso, Dora The Explorer, and Angelica Pickles. Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats, you won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Amanda: I'm Amanda, and you have been a bad bubble guppy and a bad boy. Gil: I am Gil, you will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Molly: I am Molly, you will go to Adventureland instead of Splish Splash. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95, what are you going to stop making fake VHS openings. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, we all heard that you got everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you will never see me ever again. YankieDude5000: I'm Yankiedude5000, and I agree with my best friend. Goby: I am Goby, you are worse than Jammy and Andy Panda. Deema: I am Deema, you will go to Disney On Ice instead of SpongeBob SquarePants Live as well. Oona: I am Oona, you will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos from now. Nonny: I am Nonny, you will lost a chance to see Sherlock Gnomes when it comes out. Because it's made by Paramount. Tori: I'm Tori. Donha: I'm Jazzi. Rai: I'm Rai. Sena: I'm Sena. Finn: And I'm Finn, We are The Tai Chi Chasers. You are banned from watching Nickelodeon. Arthur: I am Arthur, Start liking my show. Buster: I am Buster, and I agree with my best friend. Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas, Start liking Family Guy. because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a Disney Company! Hirashi: I am Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Ryder: I am Ryder from PAW Patrol, you will never watch our show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Katie: I am Katie, and I agree with my husband. Thomas The Tank Engine: I am Thomas The Tank Engine, you will watch Thomas and Friends on Nick Jr. If not is on Nick Jr., I will change it to PBS Kids. Gumball: I am Gumball Waterson, Start liking The Amazing World Of Gumball. Darwin: I am Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my brother. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, Start liking Gravity Falls. Because it's made by Disney. Mabel: I am Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother. Robin: I'm Robin. Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. Starfire: I'm Starfire. Raven: And I'm Raven and were the Teen Titans. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they'll never see you ever again. Ms. Shaw: I'm Ms. Shaw! You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad student of mine! Mr. Dyke: And I'm Mr. Dyke! And You're absolutely bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad student of mine as well! Leopold Slikk: And I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid, I'll beat your ass up with my keyboard. Ms. Shaw: This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will wear diapers for the rest of your natural born life. Mr. Dyke: That's Right, You Idiot. You will wear diapers forever. Robin: We will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff with our superpowers! Beast Boy: Me too! Cyborg: Me three! Starfire: Me four! Raven: Me five! Dipper: You will go to Walt Disney World instead of Nickelodeon Universe. Mabel: I agree with My best friend Dipper! Darwin: You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Kids Choice Awards as well. Gumball: We will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon things. Thomas The Tank Engine: If you make a VHS opening, I'll sent you to Venezuela. Katie: If you trying to marry me, I'll sent you to Colombia. Ryder: And If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to Costa Rica. Tori: You will go to Night school every night for the rest of your life! Donha: You will also go to Summer school every summer from now on! Rai: You Will received slappings and spankings Twenty four seventh! Seni: You will sleep in the dog house instead your beds and blankets from night on! Finn: And worst, you will be sleeping while the electrocuted with this card called June, it means lightning! Hirashi: There will be no TV, no computer, no video games that you like, no Viacom related stuff, no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr., no MTV, no Comedy Central and Other Viacom Assets Except CBS, no energy drinks, no NC-17 or R-Rated movies made by Paramount, no other fast food places that you like, no Nickelodeon vacations, and many more. Phillip Psareas: There will also going to be no Beavis and Butt-Head, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Sanjay and Craig, no Ridiculousness, no Blaze and The Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora The Explorer, no South Park, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Brickleberry, and no tv shows That Are Viacom-Related. Buster: Everytime when Rugrats comes, we will switch to our show. Arthur: You boy's bedroom has been replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and purple including girls stuff as well. Gil: There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Quiznos, no Little Caesar's, no Sbarro, no IHOP, and no fast food places related to Pepsi. Molly: The only fast food places that you are going to eat are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Gatti's Pizza, Charley's, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well. Goby: You will also eat healthy foods and the western european foods as well. Deema: You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on. Oona: If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed is Club Penguin. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Viacom. Instead, you will find your memories captured by Disney, FOX, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., MGM, New Line Cinema, and others as well. NathanDesignerBoy7: You will forced to watch Baby Shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur and other baby shows not Viacom-Related. LouieLouie95: You will forced to watch Kids and Primetime Shows like Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Milo Murphy's Law, Kim Possible, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Miami Vice, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, and other shows not Viacom-Related. Sarah West: We will donate all your stuff that are Viacom-Related to the Hospital, and you are never giving it back until you are ungrounded. Yankiedude5000: You will play video games and watch movies made by Warner Bros., Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, FOX, Blue Sky, Columbia Pictures, Sony Animation, Pixar, and other companies from now on. Amanda: Everytime when South Park comes, we will switch to Bob The Builder. Drew Pickles: I will donate all your stuff made by Viacom to my daughter, Angelica. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney shows and movies from now on. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: You will also listen to my favorite artists, sparta remixes, Disney songs, Mariachi Music, Tunak Tunak Tun, and others as well. Justin: You will watch Feivel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, The Secret Of NIMH, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and others as well. Real Gil: And if you can keep this up, I will sent you to The End and killed by The Endermen And The Ender-Dragon. Gil's Dad: I agree with everyone. Start doing anything that is not Viacom-Related, But made by FOX, Disney, MGM, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, and other companies, or you'll be grounded even more. Troublemaker Gil: Silence. I wish that you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. Gil's Dad: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times?! That's it! MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington, Dylan, Emily, and Wowser are all going to beat you up! Fellas, beat Gil up! Gil: No! Please stop doing this! Don't you dare a secret! Gil's Mom: Too bad! Time to kill them and I will be on there! (MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington, Dylan, Emily and Wowser beat Troublemaker Gil up. The Censorship hides the video) Censorship: Don't let your parents watch it! The End. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Warren-Style Punishments